The Magic School Bus Adventures: The True Carlos
by ScienceComp314
Summary: Find out why Carlos is happy about the field trip to the airport! Plot Continues On May 15 (Sorry for the delay)
1. Field Trip!

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Scholastic or Discovery Kids in any way! I am just providing fan fiction for us to enjoy!**

**Magic School Bus Adventures: The True Carlos**

It all started out one day when Ms. Frizzle and her fourth grade class decided to go on a field trip to Walkerville International Airport on their study on aviation.

"Not another field trip," Arnold wailed.

"Yes, but this one will teach us how an airport is managed and how everything is kept running smoothly," Ms. Frizzle said to Arnold.

Carlos was really happy for some weird reason. "Cool, a field trip to the airport," Carlos said with energy.

Before they knew it they were on the bus and going to the airport!

On the bus, Carlos was showing everyone a big black book that had recordings in it. Nobody knew what it was.

When the bus arrived at the airport everybody disembarked.

"Cool! We are at the airport!" Carlos was happy for a reason Dorthy Ann was starting to pick up.

When they entered the main terminal, Ms. Frizzle told everybody to stay close together.

The class all passed to security checkpoints easily except for Arnold. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" the metal detector went off on Arnold!

"According to my research," Dorthy Ann began, "the metal detector stopped Arnold because he had a lot of metal by his body."

Arnold emptied his pockets, he had loads of metal on him. He took all the metal and placed it through the x-ray machine. He went through the metal detector easily after that.

Everybody realized that Carlos was really happy about the field trip! Dorthy Ann jumped to a big conclusion! "Carlos is that black book what I think it is: a log book," Dorthy Ann asked. "Well," Carlos started to say, "yes that is my log book! Let me tell you more about the log book and why it is special to me!"

Find Out What Happens Next: Sunday May 1st, 2005 Stay tuned!


	2. The AirBus

"I am taking flying lessons," Carlos said, "I use this log book to write down my flights. I have logged a total of forty hours." Ms. Frizzle's earrings (which were mini planes) lit up.

"All right class, look at the gate over there. That plane looks bound for Mexico City!" Ms. Frizzle said.

"Well that explains the sombreros," Ralphie said, "Now I am sure there is a food place over here! I am hungry!"

"Well anyway," Carlos began, "I can fly almost any small plane!"

"Let's go to gate 17," Ms. Frizzle said, "we are bound for surprises!"

When the kids arrived at gate 17 they noticed something weird. _Their Bus was the plane at the gate!_ Ms. Frizzle said her class to board the Air_BUS._ The class was the only people to board.

"Carlos," Ms. Frizzle began, "I am handing the controls to you captain! Wanda, you can serve everyone food and drinks after we take-off!"

"You really mean it?" Carlos and Wanda said in unison. "Yes," Ms. Frizzle said, "It is time to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy!"

"Let's hope there are no major mistakes!" Arnold wailed.

Carlos taxied the Air_BUS_ out to the active runway, runway 27 left. When they got there, Carlos request take off permission. "Magic 67 Lima, clear to take off runway 27 left, VFR, departure to the east approved!" "Wahoo!" The class screamed.

Everything went fine, until about climbing through 7,000 feet. One engine decided to shut down. "Shit!" Carlos screamed! "What the hell happened," Ralphie said in a scared tone. "Crap, the engine is out!" Carlos wailed.

"Magic 67 Lima is declaring an emergency, must land immediately anywhere!" Carlos said over the radio. "Roger that Magic 67 Lima, can you land on a narrow strip of land?"

"That is affirm!" Carlos yelled.

"Try landing at the Flying H club to your three-o'clock!"

"Affirmative!'

"Tune to 125.7, Magic 67 Lima!"

"Going to 125.7 Magic 67 Lima!"

"Ms. Frizzle, please prepare the cabin for an emergency landing," Carlos stuttered, "We-e ar-e com-mm-ing do-down f-fast!"

"Seatbelts, EVERYONE!" Ms Frizzle appeared to be calm, there was no bit of fear in her voice.

The sounds from the cockpit were scary! "Whoop, Whoop, Sink Rate! Whoop, Whoop, Terrain!" Ms. Frizzle didn't break one sweat!

"50 feet," The altimeter screamed, "40,30,15,10,0 feet!"

The Next Installment Comes: Sunday May 15,2005

**Sorry for the delay! I had STAR testing this week. I only have half of the installment done so I will be working on it more. I made upload before, however, if I get it completed!**

**A/N: Don't worry Ms. Frizzle's class is just fine! I would never kill anyone off (unless I was feeling important, which I am not today!)**


End file.
